Field
The described technology generally relates to an apparatus for aligning a substrate along with a method for aligning a substrate.
Description of the Related Technology
A substrate is a plate configured to form a thin film such as an electric circuit wiring on a surface, and substrates of various shapes, sizes, and materials have been researched and developed along with the electronics industry.
For example, when the substrate is used in the electronics industry, the substrate is used as a semiconductor IC substrate in which a memory element of the semiconductor industry is mounted, or as various bases of a touch panel display device displaying an image, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting diode display.
General methods of forming the thin film on the substrate include a physical vapor deposition (PVD) such as a vacuum evaporation method, an ion plating method, and a sputtering method, or a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) by a gas reaction.
Among them, a chemical vapor deposition apparatus forming a thin film on the substrate of the organic light emitting diode display by using the chemical vapor deposition method includes a stage generally installed inside a deposition chamber and fixing the substrate.
However, since it is difficult to align the substrate by only a visual alignment due to maintaining the inside of the deposition chamber of the chemical vapor deposition apparatus in a high vacuum, a chemical reaction is provided together with an apparatus for aligning the substrate.
In the conventional apparatus for aligning the substrate, only one substrate is placed inside to be aligned, and recently, due to large display devices, one substrate of a mother glass is divided into several sections of substrates and the aligning work and the chemical vapor deposition are performed for each substrate.
However, in the case of the conventional apparatus for aligning the substrate, to perform the alignment and the deposition, since one substrate standardized to be suitable to the apparatus for aligning the substrate must be placed, if the alignment work of each substrate is performed for every divide substrate, a maximum process time (a tact time) is necessarily increased such that production efficiency is decreased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.